Cyprus Perhaps?
by ShellyLove
Summary: Naomily obviously. What happened after the scene in the hallway of Roundview College in Series 3, Episode 9.


Cypress perhaps.

"I'll miss you," Emily called quietly down the hall, her eyes downcast towards the floor.

Naomi stopped, her head hung, blonde hair falling into her eyes a deep sigh issuing from her lips.

_Fuck, I can't do this, _Naomi thought, battling internally, willing her feet to push her around the corner away from the girl behind her. Her heart screaming not to run away, again.

Emily stood, in her sister's clothes, her face caked with make up watching. Her heart thrummed against her ribs as Naomi turned back towards her, blue eyes aflame.

Naomi slammed Emily against her locker, their lips colliding fiercely. Emily sighed, returning the pressure, pushing her body against Naomi's, her sister's leather skirt riding higher up her thighs. Everything falls away save for the two of them and the sounds of their kissing echoing down the hallway.

A quiet moan escapes Naomi as she breaks the kiss gasping "I can't stand it, I can't."

Naomi's lips crashed against Emily's again, the locker rattling behind her as Emily's hand trails into Naomi's blonde locks.

"It's okay, it's okay," Emily manages between kisses. Naomi devours her mouth, as if she can't get close enough to the red-headed girl.

"Stay," Emily whispers against Naomi's mouth, so softly.

Naomi's mouth hardens on Emily's, deepening the kiss.

"Jesus," Naomi moans, the word swallowed by Emily's kiss once more.

A bell sounds overhead, causing the two girls to separate, their lips smudged and hearts racing. The hall fills with footsteps, students mill around the corner.

Emily spots Freddie among them, "oh, Christ," she groans.

"Let's get out of here," Naomi responds, grasping Emily's hand and pulling her past Freddie and out the nearest door.

xxxx

Naomi shut the door of her bedroom, turning the lock. Emily sat on the edge of the bed, removing her blue pumps, rubbing the soles of her feet.

Naomi stood, watching near the door. Emily removed the bandage from her left temple, using it to remove the dark make up from her face.

"I must look like hell, aye?" Emily murmured, frowning.

Naomi smiled, "You're beautiful, Em."

Emily returned the smile and got to her feet, "What are you standing over there for? Come here,"

Naomi's smile faltered, her mind returning to the forest the day she left Emily for the second time. She hung her head, "I don't want to leave this summer, but I don't know how to stay."

Emily sighed and closed the distance between them, lacing their fingers together with one hand, using the other to lift Naomi's face. Blue met brown and all was still for a moment.

"Stop thinking so hard, just be with me, Naomi, if that's what you want," Emily said quietly, leaning a bit closer to the taller girl.

Naomi closed the distance, her lips hard on Emily's once more. Emily moaned, wrapping her arms around Naomi, pulling their bodies flush together. Naomi left her mouth, trailing kisses along Emily's jaw, her tongue flicking against the skin of Emily's ear lobe.

"Fuck," Emily groaned, her hand tightening in Naomi's hair.

Naomi guided Emily to the bed, pushing her down on the comforter. Emily quickly shrugged off the suspenders before Naomi settled on top of her. For a moment, Naomi simply gazed at Emily, her cheeks flushed, her lips swollen from kissing. Then she straddled Emily's thighs and kissed along her neck, nipping at the skin of Emily's collarbone. Emily writhed beneath her, her hands working at the buttons of Naomi's shirt.

Naomi pulled back, removing her shirt and camisole, leaving her torso bare save for her bra. Naomi unbuttoned Emily's shirt, trailing her nails down the skin of her stomach. Emily sat up, shrugging out of the shirt then began kissing Naomi from the waistline of her skirt, past her navel all the way up to the mounds of her breasts.

Naomi let her head fall back, eyes closed as Emily removed her bra. Her hands resting in Emily's red curls as Emily took a nipple in her mouth.

"Em," Naomi gasped softly, her back arching under Emily's tongue.

"Skirt, off," Emily said, her voice husky.

Naomi complied, standing to slide her skirt down her legs, Emily wriggled out of her tights and skirt as well. Emily crooked a finger a Naomi, smiling softly. Naomi settled on the bed beside Emily, her hands trailing up Emily's thigh. Naomi pushed Emily down onto the bed once more and lowered herself on top of the other girl. Naomi slid her knee between Emily's thighs pressing up against her as she slid her tongue along Emily's bottom lip.

Emily moaned as Naomi moved against her, opening her mouth in acquiescence to Naomi's silent request. Emily moved her hands up Naomi's back as they kissed, tongues mingling, her moans swallowed by Naomi's mouth. Naomi moved harder against Emily, feeling Emily's arousal through her underwear.

"God," Emily moaned, her nails digging into Naomi's back.

"Em, you're so…" Naomi sighed, kissing along Emily's breasts.

Emily's hands cupped Naomi's breasts, her fingers teasing Naomi's nipples eliciting a loud moan from the girl above her. Naomi moved, settling her weight beside Emily, hooking her fingers in the waistband of Emily's underwear, tugging them down her legs. Emily sat up, removing her bra and settled back on the bed, resting her head on Naomi's pillows. Emily watched Naomi take in her body, her blue eyes roaming from head to toe. Those blue eyes came back to Emily's, a small smile tugging at the corner of Naomi's mouth.

Emily opened her mouth to form a question, but Naomi's finger on her lips silenced her. That finger was soon replaced by Naomi's mouth, kissing Emily languidly, causing her to melt into the bed. Naomi's hand trailed up Emily's legs, across her thighs to her center. Emily's back arched as Naomi's hand softly grazed her sex.

Naomi sighed, "You're so wet," slipping a finger inside Emily.

Emily moaned, her eyes closing under Naomi's ministrations, her hands fisting in the sheets. Naomi slipped another finger inside, moving to kiss Emily as she moved within her. Emily's hands gripped Naomi's short hair, her lips like fire on Naomi's. Spilling her keening moans into Naomi's mouth as Naomi brought her higher and higher.

"Naomi," Emily whispered against her mouth, her breathing ragged as Naomi continued within her.

Naomi moaned at her name on Emily's lips and removed her fingers from Emily's heat. Naomi kissed her way down Emily's body, settling her body between Emily's legs. Emily's eyes widened as Naomi's ice blue eyes stared at her over her sex.

Naomi moved closer, Emily's scent filling her nose as her tongue glided across Emily's clit. Emily's back arched off the bed. Naomi timidly moved her tongue against Emily, quickly becoming accustomed to Emily's reactions. Naomi slipped two fingers inside Emily as her tongue worked at Emily's clit.

"Naomi, fuck," Emily moaned loudly, her hands fisting the sheets of Naomi's bed.

Naomi worked Emily fast, her hand matching the pace of her tongue. Emily's moans grew louder, her thighs shook on either side of Naomi. Naomi felt Emily spasm around her hand as she came, her back lifted off the bed then she sank back down and lay still.

"Em?" Naomi questioned, moving up beside Emily laying her arm across Emily's waist.

"Hm?" Emily answered, her eyes still closed, a small lazy smile playing on her lips.

Naomi laughed, placing a kiss on Emily's cheek and cuddling up to her. Emily opened her eyes and turned to the other girl. Emily's brown eyes blazed, she rolled onto her side facing Naomi and ran her knee along Naomi's thighs, pressing between them. Naomi's smile fell away as Emily's thigh moved against her.

"Ah," Naomi moaned, pulling Emily closer, her hand tracing over Emily's back.

Emily's mouth descended on Naomi's breasts, paying special attention to her nipples. Naomi arched against Emily, moving her hips against Emily's thigh, moaning. Emily bit down lightly on Naomi's nipple causing the other girl to moan loudly. Naomi's arousal coated Emily's thigh, soaking into the sheets beneath them. Emily kissed her way up Naomi's chest and nipped at her neck, then bit down leaving a mark in her wake.

Naomi's blue eyes were bright as they watched Emily worship her body, her veins on fire with the heat of Emily's touch. Emily pulled away from Naomi's grinding motions and moved her body over the other woman's. Her hands traced over the mark at Naomi's throat and the mark over her right nipple.

"Emily," Naomi moaned, opening her legs as Emily moved towards the apex of her thighs.

Emily watched Naomi's face as she slipped two fingers inside her, watched her eyes close and her teeth bite her lower lip. A slight moan escaped Emily as Naomi's back arched at her touch. Naomi's hands moved up to cup Emily's face, forcing brown to once again meet blue.

"Jesus," Emily sighed, watching the affect she was having on the other girl.

Naomi stiffened as Emily worked her hard and fast, her moans falling one after another until she shattered, her eyes closing as her back arched. Emily moved her fingers causing tiny explosions in the pit of Naomi's abdomen.

Emily pulled away and crawled up beside Naomi, pulling the covers over them both and lying on her side. She watched as Naomi opened her eyes, sleepily and smiled at Emily. Emily returned her smile and snuggled up to Naomi, who wrapped an arm around her shoulders as the other girl laid her head on Naomi's chest.

"I'll stay," Naomi whispered against Emily's curls.

"I know," Emily replied, "but why?"

Naomi remained quiet for a moment, "I can't keep running from this, from us."

Emily smiled to herself and remained quiet, cherishing the moment, hoping this time things stayed this way, stayed perfect.

xxxx


End file.
